


赌约

by comfort1997



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfort1997/pseuds/comfort1997





	赌约

“拜托了！”

一群穿着球服的少年难得鞠了个标准九十度的躬。

不过松本从鼻子里轻哼一声，对生田等人的哀求表示无动于衷，臭小子们不乖乖待在球场练球就算了，还跑去别人学校乱下什么挑战书，一群二十冒头的大学生吵着吵着，不出一分钟话题就从哪队球技好歪成了谁家的球队经理正点。

“都怪toma，是他说润君女装就是球场麦当娜的。”在松本审视的高压下，风间当场卖了队友。

“谁让他们那么得意，说自己的经理是校花，而我们连个女的都不是！”生田当然不服，也扯着嗓子向松本控诉，其他队友见了也在一旁添油加醋，顿时又叽叽喳喳闹成一团。

松本被吵得太阳穴直突，气得一人赏了一个暴栗，“那真是不好意思啊，你们球队经理性别为男。”

“但是，润君真的比他们那什么校花好看嘛。”也不知道是谁不死心得喊了一句。

“所有人，给我绕操场跑10圈，不许停。”

虽然不甚愿意，每个人也只能垂着头乖乖跑进跑道。

松本叹了口气，坐在看台上一边监督球队训练，一边抱着学生塞给他的美式啦啦队队服和金色假发深刻反思。

说到底，一场普通友谊赛是经历了什么，才会变成如果本队经理没有穿啦啦队服加油，就全体脱裤子绕操场跑三圈这样的赌约啊……

松本润，男，二十五岁A型处女座，应届毕业留校的年轻讲师，兼任学校足球队经理，为了不让他的学生光屁股跑操场，正在套上拉拉队短裙的边缘试探。

约定的比赛就在周六，天气和预报里播的一样舒爽清朗。松本在镜子前再三确认金色的双马尾假发不会掉下，才别扭得捏着裙角，从看台后背绕进操场。

一眼望去，对方似乎已经准备的差不多了，球员在跑道上做赛前热身，一个女生穿着水蓝色的啦啦队服和教练站在一边说笑，看样子大概就是他们口中的校花经理了。

松本撇了撇嘴，反观自己的队伍，还是一副乱糟糟的样子，蹲在一起看着他发呆。

“你们还呆在这里干什么，准备好输球了？”

“润君……你女装也太强了......”

松本原就五官立体有些混血意味，配上金色的假发，在白皙的肤色下瞬间就成了完完全全的欧洲少女，刘海恰好遮住了张扬的浓眉，让他在纤长的睫羽下自带柔光，差点让一群人忘了他的真实性别。

“别高兴的太早，今天要是不给我踢赢，回去每个人给我穿着这套裙子跑操。”

松本想揪起谁的耳朵以示威胁，少年们却已经一哄而起大笑着跑进了球场，他正准备拔腿去追，却在胯下诡异的凉意下停下了脚步，短裙的存在在微风里毫无意义，只要一迈开步子他就有种自己什么都没穿的错觉。

微红的脸，确实比他们的铃木可爱呢。  
樱井和对手鞠躬后抬起头，看到松本的第一眼这样想。

比赛开始，两对的教练和经理都出退出了场外，作为前锋的樱井也迅速收回目光把注意力转移到了球上。

不得不说两队都是颇为优秀的队伍，紧咬的比分让每个人都难得兴奋了起来。眼见生田带球即将跑出对方的包抄，松本挥着手里的彩球在远处又喊又跳，本是略紧身设计的上衣穿在他身上反而显得有些宽松，抬手时恰好露出一抹细腰，红白色裙边随着他大幅度的动作晃得厉害。

迎风跑动时，余光扫到松本裙下长袜未曾包裹的大腿根，樱井顿时傻了一秒，回过神时已经错过了铲球的最好机会。

品学兼优的好学生樱井，第一次有了想要主动窥人裙底的企图。

最后比赛在2:2的比分中结束，不过这并不影响两队在球场上建立起惺惺相惜的友谊，已经有人搭上了对手的肩提议去校外喝一杯，樱井出人意料得拒绝了大伙的邀约，好友知道他还在为比赛中的失误遗憾，也不强求，留他一人在操场继续练习。

等樱井回到休息室的时候，早没有了人。  
理论上是这样的。

他心不在焉地走近自己的柜子，这才发现对面还站着一个人，正背对着他两手利落得脱下上衣，把它和一团金色的东西扔在一边，低下头甩了甩浅栗色的短发。

在瞧见那条熟悉的红色短裙的瞬间，樱井顿时红着脸挪开了黏在对方背上的视线，虽然满脑子怎么会有女生呆在男更衣室的疑问，但还是准备本着非礼勿视的原则偷偷退出更衣室。

不过他还没转身，松本就已经回过头来。

“J大的樱井君？你也还没回去啊。”松本没意思到什么不妥，还和樱井打了个招呼。

男...男的？

饶是高材生也有大脑cpu过载的情况，等樱井反应过来，自己已经压着松本靠在了柜门上。

松本略微比樱井高一些，从他的角度可以明显看见好学生暗藏着某些欲望的晶亮眼神，和通红的耳垂。有些慌乱无措的小动作，让他莫名显得纯情可爱，松本忍不住逗他。

“喜欢？”

“诶？”忽然感受到一份柔软蹭过自己的嘴唇。

半晌，意识到自己被调戏了的樱井挑了挑眉，转换了态度，猛然将膝盖放入松本两腿之间，加重了手上的力气。

糟糕，玩大了。

松本被少年追着撬开唇齿的时候想道。

樱井熟练得用犬齿咬着松本的下唇迫使他张开了嘴，舔过上颚，缠着他企图逃避的舌尖吮吸一个带薄荷糖味的深吻。一手顺着松本漂亮的腰线下滑，绕到他的背后，在裙腰附近的尾椎骨不紧不慢得画圈。

后背满是弱点的松本被碰到脊骨，顿时升起一片鸟肌，差点要靠着柜子滑下去，幸好樱井眼疾手快托住了他的屁股。

“老师，竟然是真空的呢。”

直接落在掌心的柔软臀肉让樱井有些惊喜，贴在手中的会阴部散着高热，他坏心思地捏了一把，头顶便传来小猫似的呜咽。

“呜......你给我拿开......只是刚刚脱打底裤时一起把内裤拽下来了而已！”松本红着眼角狠狠瞪了樱井一眼，不过那毫无用处，樱井已经握住了他的囊袋，不用他怎样揉搓就能把他嘴边的所有抗议变成绵软的呻吟。

“明明是老师先亲我的，后穴已经有水滴在我手上了呢，不是很舒服吗？”

樱井低下头亲昵得亲了亲眼前早已经挺立的粉色乳首，他没有看着松本说话，反倒像在和胸前两粒撒娇，好像现在它们才是这具身体的主宰。这样反让松本更觉羞耻，可被触碰过的每一个地方都告诉他想要更多，他皱着眉努力让自己浮在海面。

“其实在踢球的时候我就注意到老师了，穿着裙子也不注意一点，跳得那么高，可以清楚得看到老师的大腿哦，害我丢了足足两个球。”见松本不说话，樱井报复性得咬了咬他的乳尖，手指毫不犹豫得掰开臀缝伸了进去，“老师要怎么赔我？”

松本本就已经软得没法自己站立，他一瞬想要逃开，却因为重力主动将樱井的手指吞了进去，小穴中满溢的汁水被挤出来，有些悬在臀间摇摇欲坠有些沿着大腿根流下，甚至打湿了他的长袜。

那一定是双适合弹钢琴的手，松本在溺水前冒出个奇怪的念头。他叹了口气，伸手拽下了樱井的外裤，

“你进来吧。”

得到允许的樱井抽出手指，直视着松本的眼睛舔去上面挂着的晶亮液体，起他的后脑勺又吻上去，“老师是甜的。”

松本被吻得七上八下，趁着换气的间隙低头瞥向樱井胯间，可观的尺寸让他不禁夹紧了双腿，可滚烫的阴茎已经抵在了穴口不容他退缩，没来得及思考肉刃就挤开他紧致的穴壁长贯而入。

显然，樱井不是什么都不懂的小处男，他很快找到了松本的敏感点用力顶压起来，不大的更衣室里环绕着抽插时黏腻的水声，松本迷迷糊糊摸到裙子的拉链，却被樱井按住了手。

“不要脱，老师很适合红色。”

“嗯……不行......前面痒......”松本对准樱井的锁骨就咬了一口，拼命摇头。短裙根本遮不住他完全勃起的阴茎，高翘的头部恰好每一次都划过粗糙的布料，激得松本泪水涟涟，在这样前后夹击中射了出来。

高潮中的甬道骤然缩紧，樱井又冲撞了几下，用浓稠的精液把那不大的地方填得满满当当。

他本想抱着松本去浴室帮他清理干净，没料却被无情得拒绝了回去，松本扶着腰抱起长椅上的私服骂了一句混蛋，就把他关在了浴室门外。樱井只能抱着自己的球服坐在长凳上思考一会儿的道歉，可等到他已经想了一肚子讲稿了也没等到人来，起身跑去浴室一看，哪里还有松本的踪影。

“啊......我连名字都还没问呢。”台词失效，樱井懊悔得踹了一脚长凳，有什么东西随着震动摔到了地上。

他捡起一看，是本写着A大足球队信息的手账，第一页被人用圆润的笔触写着一个单字jun。

“老师，我们来日方长啊。”


End file.
